


Fun days, shopping days

by r0binmon



Series: Post-Finale Stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Grieving, Grocery Shopping, Post Finale, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shopping, jimon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: To cheer Jace up after he is devasted because of losing clary Simon decided to take him grocery shopping
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland, bromance - Relationship
Series: Post-Finale Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Fun days, shopping days

Distracting Jace from his thoughts of Clary was a really hard job, nearly impossible. Whenever Simon saw his face, it was pale, empty, exhausted. All the grief, the despair, it paid its tribute. It's been forever since he last heard a snarky comment or saw a little grin on his lips and this had to end. He just had to talk to him, bring his smile back, even if it was just for a second. He wanted to hear his mean talking again, although it was something he had always been annoyed of. It was just part of their friendship. And this part was gone.

“You want to do what exactly?” Alec stared at Simon as if he just had grown a third eye in his face. “Shopping? With Jace?”

“Becky suggested it might be a nice idea. It was always fun when I went with her and... Jace could use some distraction.” Simon shrugged, looking at Alec who sighed deeply. There was nothing wrong with going grocery shopping. Someone had to do it and while Jace never had been the one it might really be a good way to bring up other thoughts.

“Alright then. Try it. Tell him I asked you to go get stuff for dinner.” The Shadowhunter finally gave in and Simon smiled.

“Thanks, Alec”

It wasn't easy for Alec. He was the one carrying Jace's feelings with him. He could feel in how much pain he was and how suffocating it was. So maybe this was a chance to feel something else. To finally being able to breath again. He didn't have much hope, though, as he didn't really think Jace would join Simon anyway. But maybe the vampire had a chance. He often managed to do things nobody ever thought he was able to do. Somehow he seemed to be challenging Jace but not in a attacking way. There just was something about him that always got his Parabatai's attention.

Whatever Simon wanted to say, it was no good. It just didn't sound right in his head, things like ' _hey, let's go shopping_ ' or ' _let's get some stuff for dinner_ '. This wouldn't be the words Jace would really react to. He already knew. But maybe he just shouldn't think about it too much. He should just let it happen. Nothing would happen if he'd fail. There would only be a ' _no_ ' and that's it. So he had nothing to lose.

“Jace? Can we talk?”  
Like most of the time Jace was in the institute, he spent his time training. Since his shirt was showing lots of wet stains, he must have been in this room for a while already. Even if Jace wasn't there it felt to Simon like he could smell him all around as he was the one using this room most.

The Shadowhunter stopped in his movements, took a deep breath and turned around.

“Sure, what's up?”

“Wanted to go out. Somewhere fun. Becky suggested I could go there again.”

“Go where exactly?” Jace frowned and came closer.

“Oh, come on. Don't spoil the fun.” Simon answered grinning. “You will like it. And Alec said you have to go. It's your duty as a Shadowhunter or something like that.”

“Doesn't sound like him. If it's fun, it's no Shadowhunter duty.”

“Okay, he didn't say duty, but I asked him and he said you should join me. Alright?”

“If it's stupid I'll go back.”

That was completely fine with Simon. He smiled and nodded. “Perfect. Take a shower. I'm gonna wait at the entrance.”

It took Jace about fifteen minutes to be showered, dressed and coming to Simon who was waiting impatiently.

“What did you do? Taking a full body wellness program? Deglamour and let's go.”

Jace rolled his eyes, said nothing and took his stele. What was the vampire up to anyway? He followed the him outside. It was chill but sunny outside so he left his leather jacket open, put his hands into the pockets and walked next to Simon.

“Couldn't you at least pretend to be mundane?”

“What?” Simon turned around. “What's not mundane enough about me?”

“Mundanes wear coats. It's supposed to be cold.”

“Oh, right. Too late now. Come on.” Simon grabbed him by his arm and dragged the Shadowhunter with him.

About twenty minutes later the both of them arrived at the grocery store and for a moment Simon got the feeling that Jace wanted to turn around and leave instantly. But he didn't, which took Simon by surprise.

“You're still here.”

Jace stared at him in confusion. “Yeah, because I'm still wondering where we are going.”

“We arrived.” Simon answered and tried to hold Jace by his jacket, unobtrusively so he couldn't leave, even if he wanted.

“This is a store.”

“In fact, it is.”

“What are we doing here?”

“Shopping. We should get something for dinner.” Simon pulled at his jacket and Jace followed with a little grunt. He didn't seem to happy but also he didn't resist.

The Shadowhunter waited until Simon got the cart and then followed him. His eyes wandered around. This was the first time he ever had been to a store like this.

“Did you know you can do fun things in stores?”

“Huh...?” Jace didn't look convinced. “What's fun about a mundane store?”

Simon grinned and jumped into the cart. “This!”

Whatever Jace expected, this was not it. He stared at the vampire, crossing his arms and waiting for him to get out again.

“Really? You're so uptight...” Simon murmured, looking at him disappointed. He pulled his mouth into a slight pout and he didn't know why but Jace seemed to react. The wrinkles between his eyebrows got softer and finally he started pushing the cart.

“No one will know about this, are we clear?”

“Of course!” The vampire answered and pushed his mobile back into his pocket. He actually planned to film this but... he didn't know if he'd survive if Jace found out.

“What do we need?” Jace asked as he pushed the cart to the fruits and vegetables.

“Depends. What do you like?” Simon asked and looked around.

Jace stopped, thinking. “Well...”

“Well?” Simon turned around a bit so he could see what the Shadowhunter was doing.

“Half of these things I've never seen before”

The vampire blinked once, blinked twice, before looking at Jace as if he was an alien. “If I didn't know it better, I would think Shadowhunters only eat with some rune or whatever.”

“I only know how it looks like, when it's on my plate, okay? I'm not good with all of this.” Jace tried to fight back. “Do it alone.” He wanted to leave, but Simon grabbed his arm, holding it tight.

“You can learn. So let's do this.” He jumped out of the cart, got some bananas and apples. “Everyone likes those. You do as well, I think. These are called bananas and this is an apple.” He was holding up the fruits, now earning a judging look from Jace and... there was this little smirk in the corner of his mouth. It was gone as soon as it was there but Simon was sure he had seen it.

“So you want me to eat this for dinner?”

“No, it's just a snack. You can have it in your room and eat it anytime. It's healthy.”

It wasn't like Jace didn't know any food but somehow it was interesting to watch the vampire explaining all the fruits to him. Some of them he really didn't know but others of course were nothing new.

As for vegetables it was harder. Jace really didn't know what most of them looked like as he only saw the outcome when everything was already cooked. Simon took his time, though, telling him all the names and when Jace said he liked one thing or another he put it in the cart.

“We now have tomatoes, potatoes and cucumber. Oh, and the apples and bananas. Can we even cook something from it?” Jace asked. For a while Simon was looking at the things.

“We can have salad from the tomatoes and cucumber. And the potatoes, well, there are lots of ways to eat them.”

“I don't want to eat just salad and whatever will be done with those.” The Shadowhunter pointed at the potatoes and Simon sighed.

“There is more in this store than just this. Come on. We'll get more.” And with this the vampire went on, while Jace was pushing the cart again.

“Why do I get to do this? And why are you deciding what we buy? You don't even eat.”

“Because obviously I know how to cook. You could also ask Izzy but-”

“Okay, I won't complain anymore. What's next?”

They went on to the meat to get steaks before moving on. Okay, when Simon had said he could cook, he only meant vegetables or pasta. He had never grilled a steak. He hadn't even eaten meat. But he also didn't want to ruin it now. He would get it done. If he had any problems he'd just ask Becky. Since she was quite good in cooking, she'd know how to do it. At least he hoped so.

When they finally had the things together Simon would cook for dinner, the fun part began.

“This is where it gets interesting. Let's get some snacks.” He suggested and Jace sighed but followed. They went to the section with chips and Simon took two bags.

“Doritos and Cheetos. Humanity argues about which is better. Murders and divorces, all that happened because of these.” And with that he put the bags in the cart. Jace had no idea what he was talking about and if he didn't know before that Simon was just... weird, he would now think, that he had really lost his right mind. Quietly he watched him putting all kinds of bags and boxes in the cart without even explaining him what he was doing there. But maybe that was better since his explanation before was more frightening than anything else.

From snacks they went to sweets and Simon murmured something about his sister loving them, before he put the gummies to the other things.

“I always hid them from her since she would have eaten them without me. One time she only left one half gummy. I was angry with her for a full week.” Simon had no problem talking about his childhood, growing up so mundane Jace would probably dislike it, like, a lot. But he didn't say anything and just seemed to listen. “What a pity I can't eat them anymore. But then again I didn't even eat them before for a long time. Dad always got them for us and after he was gone I just couldn't bring myself to eat them again.”

Maybe it was the wrong topic because Simon had planned to cheer Jace up and distract him from his negative thoughts. Now he was the one bringing up sad topics but the blond one just came closer and touched Simon's shoulder. There were no words needed between them because this small gesture said everything. Jace was with him. And Jace understood. He knew how hard it must have been for him. Slowly the vampire looked up and saw the soft smile on the Shadowhunter's face. It was oddly calming to see him like this again. So he knew he felt a bit better right now.

“It's alright. You made it until here.” He said, and Simon really had to hold back the tears now. This was so embarrassing. It should have been a fun trip and now it wasn't anymore until Jace pulled back his hand and grabbed another one of the bags.

“I'm sure we'll all love them so let's get a bit more.” He suggested. Instantly Simon's face lit up. He stepped up, his arms spread and... what a disappointment. Jace turned away, pushing the cart again.

“Still not happening.”

Simon frowned a second, then followed him again as Jace went to the next aisle. How rude.

“Froot Loops! We _**have**_ to get them!” Simon took the box, nearly pushing it into Jace's face. The Shadowhunter stared at it, frowned at the bird and the colorful things on the package.

“Can you eat that?” He asked with obvious confusion on his face.

“I can't. But you can, and they are really good. Sometimes when I didn't feel good Becky made me a bowl of them and we snuck out of our beds, watched TV in the middle of the night”

While Jace usually maybe or maybe not listened, nodded or gave a weird comment, somehow his attitude changed a bit. Simon didn't really get why but his expression was a bit softer. Carefully he smiled and Jace returned his smile.

“Becky is a great sister, huh?” Jace asked and Simon nodded.

“The best” He answered. “She helped me to get through... lots of things” It wasn't just the death of his dad or losing his mom, Jocelyn or Clary. It was about dealing with this world as well. She was the one closest to him and he could talk to her about anything. She didn't understand all of it, of course. But she always found the right words to keep his mind focused without thinking too much of negative things that happened in his life. She was the one who helped him to go on, when he couldn't see the good things in life anymore.

And this was something he wanted to give to Jace. He wanted to take him out of this darkness, that was surrounding him and somehow... This trip to the store was the right thing. Jace seemed more relaxed. He smiled, something he hadn't seen in a while and even if it was just for a moment, he could make him forget what was going on.

“You know what? One night I will also come to your room, having a bowl of Froot Loops ready. What do you think?”

“...That you're not allowed in my room.”

“Oh, that's great. I love you being so enthusiastic about it. Then it's settled. I will surprise you with some cereals.”

Simon now took the cart and went on, ignoring Jace's not so amused face. He knew he'd enjoy it. And it wasn't like Jace wouldn't be awake anyway. When being in the institute he always heard him. So this was no problem at all. There was no need to wake him up. Instead it would maybe help him to find sleep in the end. Something Jace really was in need of. He clearly didn't sleep enough.

After also getting some beverages the check out counter came closer. Simon stopped and looked at the full cart. “I don't even know how we will carry all of this.” He mumbled and Jace lifted an eyebrow.

“You buy all this stuff without thinking about how to carry it?”

“Yeah, well... suddenly so many things were in the cart. I don't even know where they come from!”

“Are you serious? You walked around the store, just randomly throwing- Hey! I'm talking to you!”

But Simon was at the cashier already, putting all the things out of the cart.

“Hey, how are you?” The young woman scanning everything said.

“Great, how are you?” Simon answered and helped the poor bagging guy to fill the bags.

“So how long have you been a couple?”

“Huh?” Simon tilted his head, not getting the question.

“Don't worry. It's alright. You're just like an old couple. It's cute.” The woman answered and Simon would have blushed if still could.

“I- no! We-...”

She just laughed and shrugged. “Sorry, didn't mean to offend you.”

Simon shook his head and went on with the packing, then took the money out and paid.

During the whole time Jace watched him, then the young woman, before he looked at Simon again. He and Simon? Dating? Never ever.

“It's because you got the crazy idea to hug me. I told you before. Not happening!” Jace snapped, as they took all the bags.

“Huh? I- I didn't do anything!” Simon tried to fight back. He wanted to stay serious but it was impossible. First he chuckled a little, then he laughed and took a step aside so Jace couldn't do seek for revenge in any way. Not that he really could with all the bags, but he wanted to make sure he really was safe. When he looked at the Shadowhunter he saw a grin on his lips and this was all he needed. This was the reason why they were here. And it seemed like he did an somewhat okay job in distracting Jace from all the things in his head.

Back at the institute Alec didn't know how to react when seeing all the things. Simon had wanted to buy dinner but this was food for a whole week.

“We couldn't decide.” The vampire just said and Alec sighed.

“Whatever.” He answered and rolled his eyes, then looked at his Parabatai. His face looked much more alive than before. The pain and the exhaustion still was there. But there was something about him that had changed.

He gently touched Jace's shoulder, then Simon's.

“Good job.” Alec's voice was soft and grateful. For these hours he hadn't felt the despair anymore and it was a good feeling that stayed this way, even during dinner. It seemed like the shopping tour had been a success...


End file.
